


The House of Haunted Children

by orphan_account



Series: Blue bells and Red Hearts [1]
Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Harlow family move into the Murder House. Despite the stories, Scott and Christine  are determined to raise their children, Blaine and Shiloh, there. To the spirits there, they are only another family to scare. But what happens when the children get to close to the other side?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Harlow House

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place Five years after the last episode of Murder House. The kids ages are five (Blaine) and eight (Shiloh) . I hope you people like it!

It seemed like the sole purpose of Marcy's life to sell the Murder House. This time, she was showing a family of four. A man with black hair and blue eyes, who held resemblance with Ben Harmon. His name was Scott. His wife, Christine, and his daughter, Blaine, were like mirror images. They had the same deep umber eyes, and caramel skin. The only difference was the hair, instead of her mothers bronze hair, she had a bunch of black curls cascading past her shoulders.  
Her brother, Shiloh, on the other hand, had short blonde hair and blue eyes. It confused Marcy, but she assumed he was adopted.  
" Now Mr. and Mrs. Hammock-"  
Scott cleared his throat," It's Harlow."  
"Yes, yes, Havish , I'm required to tell you of the recent deaths in the House. Let's start with the Harmon family. The daughter, Violet commited suicide-"

 

As Marcy recited her speach, Tate listened from the kitchen doorway. The most recent addition to the trapped souls housed there placed her hands on his shoulders.  
He glanced at her, annoyed, "Mother, don't touch me."  
Constance removed her hands from him, pursing her lips," How long until they're dead too, do you think? In fact, I'm betting he'll cheat with the whore maid, and she'll shoot him."  
" I highly doubt that she's a muderous bitch like you."  
"You mean like yourself? It is your fault, that I'm trapped her for eternity."  
" My fault? How's that my fault?"  
" You're demon brat did this to me. If he hadn't been born, if you hadn't crawl onto that man's wife-"  
She was cut off, by the family's little girl strutting up to her," Leave him alone!"  
"Shoo, you spoiled brat."  
The girl stomped her foot , squeezing he eyes shut, and yelled,"GO AWAY!"  
To Tate's surprise, when she opened her eyes, Constance was gone," Where did you learn that?"  
She put her hands on her hip," The Tv, Silly! I'm Blaine."  
He kneeled to be face to face and held out his hand," Hi I'm Tate. Wanna play?"

 

"Rest in peace," Marcy muttered, changing the sign outside the house to 'SOLD' yet again. This time, she wished that the family had refused. With two beautiful young children, she hoped that Scott and Christine had thought twice about buying a house of horrors. Now, it's too late for them, the house has claimed them. "Oh well," she thought out loud, " Time to buy a black dress."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning it may be disturbing. Also sorry for the length

Shiloh killed the nieghbor's cat. He took a knife from the kitchen, and brought it outside to the gazebo. Which is where he found a sleeping grey tabby. He stood still, and watched. The gentle rise and fall of breath captured his attention.  
He rose the knife above its ribcage and waited for the rise once more. Then plunged it in.  
The warm blood gushed out of the wound and flowed over his small, fragile fingers, that were still clutched, white-knuckled, to the knife. It gave him an addicting amount of pleasure and statisfaction.  
"What a fucking freak!"   
Shiloh looked over in the voice's direction. It was a teen boy on the otherside of the fence. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. His face was written with fear and disgust. For a not so brief second, Shiloh considered stabbing him too.  
A woman's voice rose from behind him, drawing him from temptation," Leave the kid alone, or do you want to end up liked fluffy over here?"  
Shiloh gazed at her long straight brown hair, resting on her shoulder, and bronze cold eyes looked back down , amused.  
"Man, some one has issues," she kneeled and inspected the tabby,"Poor Fluffy."  
"It felt good."  
"Yeah, I know kid, I like it too"  
His eyes lit up with pure joy," You understand!?"  
"Yes, I do , Shiloh."  
"How do you know my name?"  
She smiled,"I'm a ghost,of course I know it. I know everything."   
"Do you know your name?"   
"Hayden."


End file.
